The Birth of an Empire
by jhmstd
Summary: When one man's ideals threaten the world, can Earth's greatest heroes stop him? Rated 'M' for strong language, violence, and eventual sensuality.
1. The Destruction of San Francisco

He looked out of the window, blades of the helicopter just visable in the opening. They seemed... faster, louder, somehow, than when he had been dropped here just a few hours ago. He found it odd that, after such an event that everything should seem... so much more _real_ to him. So much more _here_ instead of _there_. He wondered why he couldn't think. His thinking had always been the one thing that he felt he could always have faith in, the one thing that he could always rely on. He sighed softly to himself. He had... certain other talents, now, that he could take advantage of.

But San Francisco. He had destroyed San Francisco. Obliterated it. Gone. Poof. Bye-bye.

It was an evil act, and he knew that. He knew that he would be grouped into the same category as madmen, as men like the Joker, or the Reverse-Flash. The villains, running crazy and wild, motivated only by themselves, their own selfish goals. He sighed again. He knew that now, after this somewhat gaudy display, the heroes would be after him.

None of them could stop him. He had taken certain... precautions. Kryptonite. Magic. Skill and genius. Contingency upon contingency for every imaginable scenario. There was nothing that they could do to win.

The terrorist known only as the Emperor looked out on the ruined wasteland of San Francisco. The fun was only just starting.


	2. Dawn in Gotham City

The day dawned in Gotham City much like it did every other morning - the sun fighting though the smog and pollution, attempting to gain an upper hand against the darkened sky. People began to stir, making coffee and grumbling about how, when they won the lottery or a rich relative died, they would be able to leave this city for somewhere more pleasent. Graveyard shifters punched out, stretching their bodies and eagerly anticipating a soft, warm sleep.

And the Batman returned home.

Of course, Batman didn't see Wayne Manor as his home. It was Bruce Wayne's home. Batman hid in the caves below while Bruce lived in the luxury above. It was, however, become more and more common for Batman to simply not go back upstairs if Bruce didn't have to, to simply stay Batman. He was slowly losing himself to the cowl, but he didn't care. It would be better this way; he could patrol and protect this city, his city, in the secrecy and privacy of this cave and the night.

His Batmobile's engine rumbled as he slowly drove it back to it's spot. He cut the ignition and climbed out. As always, his faithful friend and butler Alfred was there with a bowl of soup and a hanger. Batman felt a pang of pride that Alfred had raised him; he could think of nobody else who he'd rather have been watched over by after his parents died.

"Enjoy your evening, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked with droll English humor.

"Actually, Alfred, yes," he responded in his low, gravelly voice. "I don't know why, but Calendar Man always gives me a good chase."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, sir," Alfred responded, setting down the food and helping his master and adopted son out of his cowl. "Actually, sir, you have a visitor." Bruce looked at him.

"Who is it?" he began to ask, but was interrupted by a voice that could only be described as that of an all-American kind of guy.

"Hello, Bruce," Clark Kent said as he walked toward his friend. He held out his hand to shake.

"Clark," Bruce said as he walked past to his bank of computers, soup in hand. "Hope you don't mind if I eat while we talk. It's been a long night." Clark nodded. He understood how hard Bruce pushed himself, and didn't begrudge the man a little food. "What brings you by the cave?"

"Business, actually," the world's mightiest man responded. "Some fairly serious business." Bruce ate some soup and nodded. "A terrorist blew up San Fransisco," he said, his features stony. "With a nuclear bomb." Bruce stopped, spoon halfway to his mouth. He set the bowl down, and typed a few characters into his computer bank.

"Who was it?" he asked. "The Joker? Lex Luthor? Sinestro? Bizzaro?" Clark shook his head.

"A new one. He calls himself 'The Emperor'." Clark took a letter out of the pocket of his shirt. He had left the cape and tights back in Metropolis - a reporter coming to interview Bruce Wayne was a good cover story. "He sent a letter to President Obama demanding the cesession of northern California, Oregon, and part of Nevada and Idaho to something called the Rechtschapen Imperium. I don't know what language that..."

"Dutch. It means 'Righteous Empire'."

"Obama declined to give up any of the territory this Emperor wanted. He sent a second letter saying that he had placed six nuclear bombs in points around the United States." Bruce pulled up a map on his computer's monitor, and placed marks on it when Clark read the locations. Alcatraz Island. Las Vegas. Topeka, Kansas. Metropolis. Orlando. And Gotham City. "The President was worried about the threat, so he asked me to look around to see if there were any bombs. I didn't see any. There weren't any in any of the six cities, and I told him so. Bruce, I made a mistake. 800,000 in the city alone. Almost seven million in the Greater Bay Area. Fallout into the Central Valley. With my one mistake, I've destroyed the entire population of a small nation and a huge agricultual area. I..."

"Clark. Relax. I'll overlook the fact that you didn't alert me to the problem, but you didn't blow those people up." Bruce turned from his friend. "I've got work to do, if we're going to stop this man before he detonates another bomb. Alfred will show you to the door."


	3. A Threat Revealed

Clark and Alfred walked up the stony steps from the Batcave slowly - Clark's soul heavy with the deaths of millions of people, Alfred respectfully walking behind the Man of Steel. Through all of his dealings with beings more powerful than he, Alfred had learned that if anything bad was going to happen, it was best to let the invulnerable ones go first. He had made it to the ripe age of 73 - through World War 2, covert operations in southeast Asia, and being butler to the Batman – Alfred didn't like to take risks. He accompanied Clark to the door, opening it for him and wishing him a good day. Clark clasped him on the shoulder, saying "Thank you, Alfred. Make sure he sleeps, okay?" Alfred agreed. He had always liked Clark Kent - he had an honesty about him that was endearing, and he knew how to get the job done.

And he liked hearing Alfred's stories, which made the old man happy. He didn't get to tell them enough.

The butler closed the door behind his superpowered guest and turned slowly, retracing his steps back down to the cave. Batman sat at his computer - well, Alfred's computer, really, as he was the one who built it - typing furiously. Alfred sighed. He knew that look on his masters face. It was going to be a long day - probably a lot of brooding and 'micro-naps', as he called them. Alfred was becoming more and more afraid for Bruce - he was sleeping less and less, eating less and less... the Dark Knight needed to remember that he wasn't Superman, or Wonder Woman; he was just a man. A strong, intellegent, resilliant man, yes; but in the end, just flesh and blood and scars. Alfred was worried about the man who had become like a son to him - and something told him something bad would happen soon. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew the last time he had felt like this, a young man's parents hadn't come home after a night at the opera.

Batman looked up. "Alfred, I think..." he started, but was interrupted by a beeping signal. "I think I've isolated the signal the Emperor uses to trigger the timer on his bombs, based on satellite scans of San Fransisco right before the detonation. And he just signaled the one here in Gotham." He turned back to his computer. "If I can work fast enough, I should be able to jam the signal and pinpoint the location of the... there we go. It looks like it's..." He trailed off. For the first time in a number of years, Alfred saw Bruce's face go slightly pale.

"It's here in the cave."


	4. The Keystone City Nightly News

-krzzt- "...stone City Nightly News, I'm Jim Roberts, and tonights top story - the terrorist known only as the Emperor has struck again, this time in Gotham City.

Early reports state estimates of a fifteen kiloton nuclear explosion occuring in the Eastern Seaboard's most populous city. A similar device was thought to have been used in San Fransisco. It is still unknown how the Emperor has been able to construct and hide these warheads from Federal searches and the combined efforts of both the Justice Leauge and Justice Society of America.

As of this time, no news has come of where fallout has drifted, or just how many people have been affected. No news has yet come of the conditions of some of the city's more notable persons, especially of billionaire Bruce Wayne. We will bring you more updates as we have them.

President Obama said in a conference today that the terrorist's demands would be met..." -krzzt-


	5. A Rainy Day in Fawcett City

The clouds were heavy that night as the sun fell down below the horizon. Distilled light filtered down through the sky, softly illuminating the Art Deco style of the city, until the sun's retreat behind the mountains was finished. Rain gently started to fall from the dark clouds, water washing dirt and grunge from the high towers of Fawcett City. Uptown, businesspeople ran with cases and umbrellas over their heads, trying to get into the dry lobbies of their buildings. Cars splashed through puddles on the roads and the wind started to pick up as Billy Batson looked up at the WHIZ building and moved quickly inside. He didn't mind being wet, but he _did_ have to get to work. He stood at the entryway and shook the moisture out of his dark hair. It had been several years since he had last spoken his magic word, since, in fact, the good wizard Shazam had taken away his powers, and Billy had done something more ordinary, more boring, than anything else in his life - he had gotten older. His shoulders had become broader, his voice deeper. While he didn't look enough like his alter ego for people to be suspicious, the similarities were there. He brushed his hair out of his face, bright blue eyes looking around the lobby.

It had gotten older, too, the once bright walls and inviting rooms having... lost something, since the wizard's spells had been taken away. Billy sighed to himself a little as he moved into the building. Sometimes he wished that Shazam had never found him, had never given him his powers. It would have been better to not know and just live his little life, rather than have had greatness and had it taken away.

Billy walked up a flight of stairs, and was surprised to see Ken Jameson waiting in the broadcasting room he used when he did his on-air segments. He smiled and extended his hand. "Hey, Ken," he said, "what brings you down here?"

Ken took the offered hand and gave Billy a thin smile, but didn't respond right away. He gestured at Billy to sit down, and Billy sat, a confused look crossing his face. "Ken, what's this -" he started to say, but was silenced with a wave of Ken's hand. He took a small device out of his pocket and pressed a button. "Stay here, Bill," he said, and left the room.

Billy looked at the door where he had left in disbelief. He had known Ken for six years, and though he wasn't the sharpest guy in the world, Billy didn't think he'd do anything _really _stupid. But, from his experience, when a friend told you to wait in a room and left without a word, it either meant super-villain attack or super-hero team up. None of the villains he had left knew about Billy (Shazam had seen to that), and he didn't have his powers, so who could...

"Hi, Bill," he heard a voice say behind him. He turned quickly in his chair, half-rising as he looked where the voice was coming from, and in front of him stood the Flash. Billy sighed in relief.

"Hey, Jay," he said, standing up straight. He walked toward his friend and held out his hand. "What brings you to Fawcett?" Jay Garrick took the proffered hand and shook it with a small smile.

"Serious business, Bill. Serious business." He took an envelope out of his plainclothes coat and handed it to his friend. "You've heard about this Emperor fella, right?" Billy nodded. "Well, he just blew up Gotham City. Don't worry," he said, holding up a hand to stop Billy from saying what he knew he would, "Bruce got out fine. He figured out the signal the guy was using to detonate the bombs before the bomb exploded, but apparently the thing was actually _in_ his Cave. He's gone into hiding, but wanted me to pass this stuff along to you." Billy opened the envelope and pulled out a sheaf of paper. He unfolded it and looked it over quickly, flipping through the pages - they were full of arcane diagrams and odd symbols. The last page was a note from Bruce.

_Billy, _it began, _I think that this Emperor is after the major players in the hero community. He managed to plant a bomb in the Batcave, which would have killed me if I hadn't figured out the signal he was using and been able to get out. He's somehow shielded the bombs from Superman without using lead, which has sent him into a spiral of depression._

_You were once one of the most powerful allies I had, and I've worked out a way to get you your powers back. Here's what you do, and here's what you tell Jay to do..._

Billy read the note through several times, just to make sure he knew what he was doing. Jay looked at him. "Kid?" he asked. "Bruce told me that you'd need me for something." Billy looked at him, and Jay saw a deep sorrow in his eyes, an age beyond measure, and Jay shuddered. He didn't like messing around with magic, but had a bad feeling that he would have to this time.

"Kid?"

Billy started clearing away chairs and his small table to the side of the room. "Jay, I need you to get me a bucket about half-full with water, a paintbrush, a small knife, some gauze and a large bandage." The older man started to say something, but Billy stopped him. "Jay, please. Just... please." Jay nodded, and returned about a minute later with what Billy needed. "Have a seat over at the side, Jay. Give me just a few minutes." Billy took the knife and, closing his eyes, cut his palm open and let the blood fall into the bucket of water. After a few moments, he padded the wound with the gauze and wrapped the bandage around the gauze. He mixed the blood into the water with the brush, and started brushing the mixture onto the carpted floor in the shapes of several circles. Jay just looked on, slightly shocked at what was happening.

"Bill," he said, his voice low, "what are you doing?"

Billy looked up at him and smiled. "We're going to force Shazam to give me my powers back," he said, and returned to his work. A few minutes later he stood and faced Jay again. Two circles were on the floor, drawn in watered down blood, drying to the carpet. Billy walked over to Jay. "Alright, here's what's going to happen. I need you to run as fast as you possibly can without destroying yourself around these two circles." Jay started to ask why, but Billy answered the quesiton for him. "We're going to use your lightning to summon Shazam, and he and I are going to talk." Billy turned and stood in one of the circles. He breathed deep and seemed to brace himself. "Whenever you're ready, Jay," he said quietly, as if he only half-expected this to work. Jay sighed and focused himself. He had to figure out just how much of the Speed Force he could use without being stripped down to his base elements. He did some quick work and started to run around the circles. WInds started to kick up in the office. Jay became a gray-blue blur as he ran faster and faster. He neared the speed of light, and Billy began speaking, strange, ancient words, that hadn't meant anything in centuries. Billy raised his arms.

Lightning cracked, and Billy was gone.


	6. On the Island

Lightning cracked and thunder roared. The clouds split open, rain fell, and Billy Batson once again found himself standing in the Rock of Eternity. He looked around, shocked. The last thing that he remembered was Jay Garrick's blur around him as he tried to summon Shazam. Batman had given him instructions, and Batman was always right.

Wasn't he?

If he was, then why was Billy here? Why had _he_ been summoned to Shazam instead of the other way around? But he could dwell on Batman and whatever his plan had been later. There was no way that the old wizard didn't know that Billy had arrived – this was the Rock of Eternity, the old wizards Place of power – he was almost invincible here, he knew what every atom was doing at any one time, knew what would happen before it did. Billy knew the power of this place. He had been the wizards replacement after his death at the hands of the Spectre. He also knew he needed to move quickly. He wasn't sure what kind of magic Batman had found, but he was pretty sure Shazam could beat it.

Billy turned around quickly, orienting himself in the room and trying to remember how the rock was laid out. He face a passageway, decided it was the right one, and started running down it. He had to go fast, had to find the wizard and convince him to let him use the powers.

An hour passed, then two, and there was no sign of the wizard. Billy was starting to give up hope that he would be able to find him – after all, why couldn't the wizard just hide himself until Billy left or died? Shazam was baisicly a god – especially here, in his Place of power, he could do almost anything. _But, if he wanted me gone, he could have just returned me to Earth,_ Billy thought as he walked down tunnel after tunnel into large, empty room after large, empty room. _There must be a reason that I'm still here._ He turned the corner in another passageway and found himself looking into the rock's main room, at the statues where evil had been bound, the jars of the Seven Deadly Sins, and then...

Black Adam's statue, standing there, almost... staring at him. An old voice spoke from the darkness.

"Hello, Billy," it said. Shazam stepped out into the light, white robes almost glowing in the torchlight. He looked kindly at the boy standing in front of him. "What can I do for you today?"

"Shazam..." Billy said. He walked forward. "Please, Shazam, I need the Marvel powers back." Shazam's gaze turned from kind, to angry, to steely, to curious all in an instant. He asked why. "There's a man on Earth. He's blowing up cities with atomic bombs. Killing millions of people. I need stop him."

"But Billy," the wizard asked, sitting on his throne, "why can't Earth's _other_ heroes deal with this one madman? Why must you, after abusing the power that I gave to you, come crawling to me begging for help?" Billy blinked at him.

"Batman's in hiding. Superman's in some kind of non-functioning depression."

"What of Wonder Woman, or the Green Lantern? The Flash? Even some of the more secondary heroes, Red Tornado, or Black Canary? Why are _they_ not doing anything about this?"

Billy looked angrily at the wizard. "Shazam," he said, his voice cold. "There's a man killing people. It used to be that you wouldn't just sit aside and let it happen, that you actually cared what would happen to the people on that planet. You don't seem to anymore, but I do. Every person down there is as important to me as they've ever been, and the deaths of those millions make me want one thing: to stop it from happening again. If you don't want to help, that's fine, but don't get in my way." Shazam stood.

He smiled.

"You really are the same little boy I met all those years ago, aren't you, Billy? You may have grown up, you may have seen terrors beyond the imaginations of many of your peers, but you remain a compassionate, kind, determined soul." He looked down at the floor, and mumbled under his breath, "Just like your father was." He looked back at the young man standing before him. "Say my name, William Batson of Earth." Billy looked surprised.

"Sh... Shazam," he whispered. Lightning cracked. Thunder roared, and where once Billy Batson stood, now there was only Captain Marvel, the unflinching champion of a planet, possibly its finest representative. The Captain smiled at his mentor. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Shazam said. "But Billy, let me warn you. You have seen what can happen when two people who wield my power meet. You saw it with Black Adam." He walked to his Captain and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There is another out there who has stolen my power. He may try to use it against you. Be careful." And with that last warning, before Billy could say anything, Shazam sent his Captain back to the broadcast room Billy and Jay Garrick had been in before. Jay was still there, talking on a JSA communicator.

"He was just gone. There was some lightning and then... oh, hell, hold on, he's... Carter, the Captain's back. Gotta go." He deactivated the device and walked over to Billy. "How'd it go, kid?" he asked.

Billy smiled at the older man. "Pretty well, Jay." He decided to keep the news that there were two of him now to himself. He didn't need to worry Jay like that. "But, I need to see Batman." Jay nodded, and started removing his suit. Billy looked at him questioningly, until he saw the flash of red he had on underneath.

The Flash turned around and put his helmet on his head. "Ready to go?" he asked.


	7. In the Rock

Lightning cracked and thunder roared. The clouds split open, rain fell, and Billy Batson once again found himself standing in the Rock of Eternity. He looked around, shocked. The last thing that he remembered was Jay Garrick's blur around him as he tried to summon Shazam. Batman had given him instructions, and Batman was always right.

Wasn't he?

If he was, then why was Billy here? Why had _he_ been summoned to Shazam instead of the other way around? But he could dwell on Batman and whatever his plan had been later. There was no way that the old wizard didn't know that Billy had arrived – this was the Rock of Eternity, the old wizards Place of power – he was almost invincible here, he knew what every atom was doing at any one time, knew what would happen before it did. Billy knew the power of this place. He had been the wizards replacement after his death at the hands of the Spectre. He also knew he needed to move quickly. He wasn't sure what kind of magic Batman had found, but he was pretty sure Shazam could beat it.

Billy turned around quickly, orienting himself in the room and trying to remember how the rock was laid out. He face a passageway, decided it was the right one, and started running down it. He had to go fast, had to find the wizard and convince him to let him use the powers.

An hour passed, then two, and there was no sign of the wizard. Billy was starting to give up hope that he would be able to find him – after all, why couldn't the wizard just hide himself until Billy left or died? Shazam was baisicly a god – especially here, in his Place of power, he could do almost anything. _But, if he wanted me gone, he could have just returned me to Earth,_ Billy thought as he walked down tunnel after tunnel into large, empty room after large, empty room. _There must be a reason that I'm still here._ He turned the corner in another passageway and found himself looking into the rock's main room, at the statues where evil had been bound, the jars of the Seven Deadly Sins, and then...

Black Adam's statue, standing there, almost... staring at him. An old voice spoke from the darkness.

"Hello, Billy," it said. Shazam stepped out into the light, white robes almost glowing in the torchlight. He looked kindly at the boy standing in front of him. "What can I do for you today?"

"Shazam..." Billy said. He walked forward. "Please, Shazam, I need the Marvel powers back." Shazam's gaze turned from kind, to angry, to steely, to curious all in an instant. He asked why. "There's a man on Earth. He's blowing up cities with atomic bombs. Killing millions of people. I need stop him."

"But Billy," the wizard asked, sitting on his throne, "why can't Earth's _other_ heroes deal with this one madman? Why must you, after abusing the power that I gave to you, come crawling to me begging for help?" Billy blinked at him.

"Batman's in hiding. Superman's in some kind of non-functioning depression."

"What of Wonder Woman, or the Green Lantern? The Flash? Even some of the more secondary heroes, Red Tornado, or Black Canary? Why are _they_ not doing anything about this?"

Billy looked angrily at the wizard. "Shazam," he said, his voice cold. "There's a man killing people. It used to be that you wouldn't just sit aside and let it happen, that you actually cared what would happen to the people on that planet. You don't seem to anymore, but I do. Every person down there is as important to me as they've ever been, and the deaths of those millions make me want one thing: to stop it from happening again. If you don't want to help, that's fine, but don't get in my way." Shazam stood.

He smiled.

"You really are the same little boy I met all those years ago, aren't you, Billy? You may have grown up, you may have seen terrors beyond the imaginations of many of your peers, but you remain a compassionate, kind, determined soul." He looked down at the floor, and mumbled under his breath, "Just like your father was." He looked back at the young man standing before him. "Say my name, William Batson of Earth." Billy looked surprised.

"Sh... Shazam," he whispered. Lightning cracked. Thunder roared, and where once Billy Batson stood, now there was only Captain Marvel, the unflinching champion of a planet, possibly its finest representative. The Captain smiled at his mentor. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Shazam said. "But Billy, let me warn you. You have seen what can happen when two people who wield my power meet. You saw it with Black Adam." He walked to his Captain and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There is another out there who has stolen my power. He may try to use it against you. Be careful." And with that last warning, before Billy could say anything, Shazam sent his Captain back to the broadcast room Billy and Jay Garrick had been in before. Jay was still there, talking on a JSA communicator.

"He was just gone. There was some lightning and then... oh, hell, hold on, he's... Carter, the Captain's back. Gotta go." He deactivated the device and walked over to Billy. "How'd it go, kid?" he asked.

Billy smiled at the older man. "Pretty well, Jay." He decided to keep the news that there were two of him now to himself. He didn't need to worry Jay like that. "But, I need to see Batman." Jay nodded, and started removing his suit. Billy looked at him questioningly, until he saw the flash of red he had on underneath.

The Flash turned around and put his helmet on his head. "Ready to go?" he asked.


	8. The Metropolis News at Six

-kzzt- "...to the Metropolis News at Six, I'm Ken Jennings, and here are your headlines for this evening.

Reports that activity has been seen on Alcatraz Island continue to persist, despite the Federal government officially denying that either they or, as is the most popular theory, the Emperor, have any kind of presence on the irradiated island, just recently ceded to the terrorist.

Still no news on either the re-apperance of Captain Marvel or the _dis_appearance of Superman. Needless to say, the citizenry of Metropolis wishes the Man of Steel were here now.

In further news, Federal de-radiation squads have been seen in the Gotham City area, the second site decimated by one of the Emperor's bombs. No news yet of the status of _that_ city's protector – the Batman – but we have an exclusive report on the whereabouts of Bruce Wayne – apparently the billionaire was seen in Belg..." -kzzt-


	9. A Lonely Apartment

Day broke, he knew that much. He could see sunlight filtering through the shut blinds, but he didn't care. What did it matter anymore? He shuffled through the somewhat spacious apartment, discarded cans and empty bottles tossed carelessly aside. There was something that he was... ah. There it was. He lifted the bottle of whiskey from its resting place on a desk and shuffled to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and poured an amount into the glass. He shuffled back to the bedroom. Drunk. He was drunk, he had been drunk, and he was going to be drunk for awhile yet, if everything went according to plan. Clark sighed. He really could see the appeal of alcoholism. Just let it take away your thoughts. Maybe then it wouldn't be so hard.

Maybe then he wouldn't see twenty million faces every time he closed his eyes.

He had failed these people. He had failed them all. A death or two once in awhile was understandable, _inevitable_ in this business. He had had people die on him before. But... this. This kind of horror couldn't be allowed to continue. He stood, resolve restored. He would... he sat again and held his head between his hands. He drank and refilled the glass. He had, after all these years, finally hit his limit. Finally met his match. It wasn't Mongul. It wasn't Darksied. It wasn't any of the beasts or creatures or super powered people he had faced over the years. People. People had killed the Superman deader than Doomsday had. People and their love of killing each other.

Maybe it was the Jack, or maybe it was the fact that he hadn't slept in the three days since Gotham had been blown up. Whatever the reason, the Man of Steel was startled when he heard a knock on his door. He stayed quiet. They would go away if he stayed quiet. There was another knock. "Clark!" a voice called from the other side. Clark sighed. "It's Alan! Clark, I know that you're in there!" Clark sighed to himself again. Alan Scott. Earth's original Green Lantern. He stood and walked to the door, squinting when the light from the hall hit his eyes. "Hi, Alan," he said to his old friend. "C'mon in." He wandered back into the apartment with Alan following, and the other man couldn't believe his eyes. It was... dirty. He had always known Clark to be neat, organized... determined. What he saw now was a wreck of a man living in a cluttered apartment.

"Clark..." he said. "What... what happened to you?" Clark looked blearily at the older man.

"The Emperor happened, Alan."

"Interesting that you'd mention him," Alan said, pulling an envelope out of his coat pocket. "Bruce just sent me over with this." He handed Clark the envelope. Clark opened it and read the short letter inside.

_Clark,_ it started, _I know that you're taking this Emperor situation hard. But you're Superman. Remember that. Remember that, above all, you're a man who wants to help people, to make a difference in lives. The Man of Steel can't afford to bend now, when we need him most. He thinks he's taken you out of the picture; you need to prove him wrong. You need to get back in the game, just like you always do. You're the world's biggest Boy Scout, Clark. Time to get a badge for duty._

Clark re-read the letter a couple of times, and it made him think. Bruce was right, just like he usually was. He _was_ Superman. He _was_ one of the only ones who could do this. He looked at Alan. "Where is he?" Alan smiled and held up his hand. He was engulfed by green flame, and when the fire died, the Green Lantern stood there, cape billowing behind him momentarily. "Get changed, and we'll get going."


	10. Another Tragedy

_**Author's Note:**_

Well, here we are, the first Author's Note I've had to do. This chapter introduces a couple of new characters to the story. First, everyone's favorite DC politician Oliver Queen makes an appearance as the Green Arrow. Then, near the end, an original character of someone else's (I know what you all are thinking: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD what's up with that?) called Alysyn McArthur (although the last name doesn't appear here). Alysyn is an original character of Jenni Lynn's (that's the username – go read her stories, they're quite good), and as such, is NOT mine. However, we'll see why I chose to use this character instead of one of my own shortly.

This chapter also expands the character of the Emperor a little bit more, including revealing his first name. It also involves more than a little bloodshed, so please, bear with me (I did change this to an 'M' rating, so, if you don't like it, sucks to be you).

But, with all that said, please, enjoy the new chapter, and know that I have more coming soon.

* * *

The night was dark and the streets of Star City were empty in the earliest hours of the morning. Ever since San Francisco had been destroyed several weeks earlier, people had been leaving the city, going somewhere else, somewhere they hoped would be safer. Mayor Oliver Queen had almost begged his citizens to stay in his city, promising that he could keep them safe, but not even his attempts could keep people in their homes. Whole apartment building were empty. Schools were half-full. Oliver knew how Hal must have felt when Coast City was deserted. It... weighed on his mind. He was used to protecting millions of people, both as mayor and as the Green Arrow, and seeing the people he had sworn to save have to flee in droves... he wanted this Emperor character dead.

He jumped between two buildings, out on patrol again. He wondered why he even bothered anymore. It wasn't like the old days when things had a chance of working out. Everything had changed. He remembered old times, when he felt like he and the other capes had a chance of actually making a difference. He didn't feel that way anymore.

Must've been habit. Ollie had always liked routines, even though he tried like hell not to get caught up in them.

He perched on a ledge and looked down into an alleyway. Nothing. It was turning out to be just another quiet night in his... _Wait a minute. Something's moving down there._ He pulled his bow off his back and nocked an arrow, taking a second to quickly aim and released the string. The arrow struck the ground next to where he had seen the moving shape and ignited, sending red light spreading through the alley like a flare. It illuminated a dumpster, a couple of trash cans, a bum sleeping near the middle, and a tall man standing next to the bum. Ollie fired another arrow quickly and swung down on it, landing right next to the man.

"Hey, buddy," he said, looking at him. "What're you doing messing with the bum?" The man said nothing, but turned around slowly toward the Arrow. His hair was rough and short, his nose long and gently pointed. He had a strong face and was unshaven. The Arrow recognized that face from the files that Batman had shown him.

It was him. He was in his city. And Oliver had his chance.

He dropped his bow and shot his right fist out at the Emperor's face, hitting him hard and staggering him back. His left lashed out into the other man's stomach and his right connected with his face again, this time smashing against his nose with a sickening crunch. Ollie smiled when it happened – he had broken the son of a bitch's nose, but his good spirits to be fighting the very man he had wished to be able to faded quickly when he realized that the Emperor was smiling, too. The terrorist reached up and adjusted his nose until it was back in what he guessed was the right spot. Then he spoke.

"Oliver Queen," he said, some kind of Central European accent playing on the edge of his voice. "I had been hoping to see you, though I do wish you hadn't tried something as foolish as breaking my nose." He walked toward the costumed hero, who had readied himself for another round. Oliver threw another right, but the Emperor was ready this time and quickly stepped out of the way. Too quickly. Oliver was thrown off balance, and the Emperor's own fist lashed out and struck the Arrow's ribs. The hero was thrown against the wall of one of the buildings. He groaned and stood again, touching his side, feeling out the damage. Apparently, with that one punch, he had broken three ribs _and_ managed to slam him into a wall three feet away with enough force to knock the wind out of him and cause dots to float in front of his eyes.

Oliver knew that he was very possibly in trouble.

"I hope, Mr. Queen, that we can stop this now." The Emperor walked closed to Oliver. "As I'm sure you have now realized, I am much stronger and much better at het vechten than you are." He turned around and began to walk away. Oliver stood up and grabbed his bow again, and nocked another arrow. He drew the string and aimed at the mans back, and fired. The arrow struck him in the shoulder, and the Emperor stopped walking. He reached behind him and pulled the arrow out, then spun and threw it at the hero. It struck him in the arm, but before he could recover, the Emperor had crossed the several feet between them and had slammed his foot into the Arrow's knee. He sank to the ground, crying out in pain as the Emperor slammed his fists into his face.

Oliver's blood flew around the alleyway as the onslaught continued. _No..._ he thought. _Can't... let 'im... need to.. call..._

But it didn't matter. The Emperor gave a final cry and smashed his fist down, through Oliver Queen's face, and into the concrete of the ground, leaving a small crater. He pulled his fist out, covered with blood and brain. He breathed heavily. "Shouldn't have shot me in the back," he muttered to himself as he shook his hand to try to get some of the Green Arrow's innards off of him. He heard footsteps and turned to face the new person.

"Is something wrong, Goddard?" a feminine voice asked. The Emperor sighed.

"No, Alysyn, everything is fine. Just... found something interesting. Come. Jervis is waiting for us." He wrapped his coat around him and shoved his hands in his pocket. Alyce ran a hand through dark, reddish-brown hair and sighed.

"I know that something is going on, but I won't ask about it unless you want to tell me." The Emperor crossed the few steps between them quickly, getting close to her but not close enough that she could consider it a threat.

"Alyce, if something happens you that you need to know, I'll tell you." He started walking down the street. "Until then, let my guilt be my own. Haast omhoog, Hatter is probably growing impatient."


End file.
